The lost One
by White-angel
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts..her eyes are a mirror of Lily Potters, and her hair the same ruffled look of James. But what does she want with Harry?
1. In the Begining

No, I don't own any of the original characters in this story, but the main character Selena Potter is mine, as are some of the minor characters.  
A twist of fate came to play, A pair of twins were born. As different as night and day, Both were brought in morn.  
  
One with a heart as pure as gold, And one as shy as night. Face secrets left yet untold, And a battle yet to fight.  
  
Both with power great, And mind as sharp as stone. But cruel was this hand of fate, And soon they were alone.  
  
With out a mom or dad to hold, They were torn apart. Each to a different home, They made a brand new start.  
  
The boy was raised by muggle born, But found his magic blood. Between both worlds he is torn, The battle is never won.  
  
The girl is raised by magic born, And learns the magic ways. But she is destined to face a past, Where a horrid secret lays.  
  
Years have gone and now they meet, In the Hogwarts Wizard school. But is destiny failed to repeat, Or will they break the Dark lords Rule?  
  
Because secrets have a way of coming back, To haunt those who keep. It is time for wrong to right, And the twins to finally meet..... 


	2. Selena

No, I don't own any original characters.( Sniff) I wish!  
  
Professor McGonagall peered at the girl sitting across from her. Long, auburn colored hair fell past her shoulders and down her back. She was short, but had striking eyes that were a mixture of silver and green. Her eyebrows shot up at the older women's searching study of her. " Ma'am?" She asked softly, the voice soft and slightly high pitched, but calm and musical. McGonagall cleared he throat. ' Yes well, let me take you to you first class."  
  
She led the younger girl down the long halls of the famous Hogwarts. Stopping before a huge oak door, she pushed it open. A class full of peering young eyes shot to the door. "Students." McGonagall announced " Meet Selena McCallin."  
  
Selena cringed inwardly at the fake name. She wanted to shout. " Potter! my name is Potter!" But she kept silent. It was crucial for her cover not to be blown. She sent a smile to each of the other students in turn. She met startling green eyes, much like her own. Moppy brown hair did a poor job of covering up a lightning bot scar. The boy smiled at her. " Hello." He greeted. " My names Harry Potter." Selena gasped. " Oh my God."  
  
Review please! 


	3. How I know you

Yeah yeah you know. I don't own any major characters. But I own Selena. Enjoy!  
  
Harry stared at the girl across from him " What's wrong?" he demanded. This girl looked a little strange but she was very pretty. "Selena, are you all right?" he asked softly.  
  
Selena shook herself from her shock. She gulped and stammered nervously. " I.I'm fine Harry." She tore her eyes away him with great difficulty to face his friends. " And what are your names?" She asked politely.  
  
The red head with light freckles on his nose answered first. " Ron Weasley." Selena smiled. The Weasleys were well know as Muggle lovers but they were very kind hearted. Selena wished more were like them. She turned towards the girl at Ron's side. She cleared her throat. " Hermione Granger." Again Selena smiled. Hermione was well known as the smartest in her class, despite being muggle born. One day she would become a very powerful witch.  
  
Selena again faced her brother. He had her father's messy brown hair and the thick black glasses that always found a place on the male Potters faces. But her had their mothers green eyes, clear and calm. With just a hint of sliver like hers. Harry shifted nervously under her gaze so Selena looked around the large hallways. The Professor cleared her throat. " Ron, Harry Hermione, would you please show Selena to the Ravenclaw common room?"  
  
Selena walked calmly along next to her brother and his friends. Large stone pillars loomed up above them. Students chattered among themselves as they gathered in their common rooms before dinner. " I'm so glad to be at Hogwarts." Selena exclaimed. Ron looked away fast, and Hermione remained silent.  
  
But Harry offered her a smile, which she gratefully returned. Selena was so caught up in Harry that she wasn't watching the people infront of her. She collided against a something that felt like stone and marble all at one, but was still very warm. An arm snaked out and caught her around the waist before she had a chance to fall. " A voice hissed in her ear. " You might want to watch wear you are going." 


	4. Secrets cannot be kept forever

Selena turned around to look into the darkest eyes she had even seen. Black spiky hair and a high chiseled face along with dark green robes met her face to face. "I'm sorry." She said quietly, and moved to get out of the way. The boy grabbed her arm and held her still. His grip was tight but somewhat gentle. She stared at him, and then glanced down quickly at his hand. He grinned right in her face. It showed sharp canines that reminded her of a wolf about to eat its prey.

She stiffened as he leaned closer. He leaned over near her ear. " I know who you are, girl." He whispered. He glanced at Harry, who was watching this exchange without really knowing what was going on, or hearing anything. She watched him eye Harry as his grin turned wider. If he figured it out…….She twisted in his grip. "I'm nobody." She said quietly. " And is this the hospitality I can expect from a prefect of Slytherin?" His smile vanished and he released her. As he dragged his hand away, he let it slide over her cheek. " I like feisty." He grinned. She shot him a freezing stare. "Good for you, I'll let you know if I ever become desperate." She replied. As he walked away, she sighed in relief.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked quietly. "Obviously nothing but Slytherin trying to pick on new students." Ron returned and put a friendly hand on Selena's shoulder. "It's alright, just stick close to us." He murmured in reassurance. Hermione stared at Selena though and caught her eye. Selene could have sworn that there was something knowing in the young witches gaze. She walked silently beside the trio, hoping that nothing else would happen that might give her away for sure.

…………………………………………………

In potions, Snape turned and faced the class. "We seem to have a new 6th year." He said, in tones as bland and as cool as ice. Then he got a got look at the name and a new fire seemed to leap into his eyes. "Miss Selenity, if you would please take your seat."

"Selena if you please, professor." Selena called stubbornly, as she sunk into a seat next to Hermione. A grin spread across Snape's face, as sharp as nails. "Selenity was the name of one of the most famous dark witches of our time, Miss, and the founder of Slytherins daughter. Do you do her a disservice by refusing her name?" All eyes turned towards her, most of them from the "Snake house." as she liked to call it. Selena winced. Snape had given a clear clue to who she was, but if she denied it, she would make enemies on her first day………

She sighed. "No sir, I just have always gone by Selena." Snape walked close to her. "Selenity it is then." He leaned down to her face level. "And might I say, you have the most unusual eye color I have ever seen…."

Selena gasped and caught her reflection in the glare of a dusty mirror. The hazel color she had enchanted her irises with to make their color more subtle was fading away, almost like water was running against it and washing the spell away. Left in its place were two brilliantly colored eyes, the bright color of silver stars.

Selena tried to shut her eyes, to try to keep the color from the rest of the students. Everyone watched as she rushed from the room under Snape's grin, but no one saw the color of her eyes or made the connection.

No one but one certain person that got up to follow her to the bathroom…………

………………………………………………………………………..

"Come on, Come on." Ten minuets later had Selena tapping her forehead, trying to cast the spell to turn her eyes back to their calm hazel hue. But no matter what she tried, the silver hue of her blood line, gleamed out at her from her own head.

She sighed and slide to the floor of the girl's bathroom. She shot up when the door crashed open with a bang.

Standing in the door way, her follower stared at her. "I want some answers here." The shadow paused "Selenity Salai Potter."


	5. The curse of rebirth

Selenity stared at the short brunette that stood in the door way and demanded answers. She waved her in. Hermione looked cautious at first, but went inside and quickly shut the door and locked it.

As she turned back to face Selena she demanded, "Well?"

Selena sighed as she poured some cool fresh water into her cupped hands and smoothed it over her red face. The cool liquid cleared her thinking for a moment, allowing her to reply.

She attempted a smile at the other witch. "You really are the smartest witch of our generation." She said quietly. Hermione's heart went soft at the look of deep sadness that was hidden inside Selena's eyes. "It would be better if you tell me; I mean I won't tell anyone." She said quickly. She padded softly over to Selena. "Maybe I can even help." She said softly.

Selena shook her head slowly. " You have no idea how much I wish you could" she sighed. "But it is a curse that I was born with." She looked like she was staring off into her distant past. "It was said quite a few years ago, that the child that would defeat Voldemort would be born to a muggle and a pure breed, but only a few know about the other part of the prophecy."

Selena paused to pull back her ropes to reveal a dark serpent, the size of two quarters put together, winding around a mole on her back. The serpent was high enough to not be seen when she wore a bathing suit, as long as she always wore one pieces, yet low enough to be hidden any other time.

"It was said that the woman would also birth the one that would end the world of magic, with stars for eyes, and a serpent's kiss on her back." Selena paused. "No one really believed that anyone could bring about the end of the magical world, not even Voldemort, so the 2nd part, for a time, was forgotten."

Selena walked away from Hermione and faced the many windows that were held in the upper wall in the room. They were enchanted, so nothing could look in, but they gave a perfect view of what was going on outside.

Selena sighed. "Then some paranoid full blood professor at the Windsor Collage of Magic and Muggles, came up with some evidence of a past witch who was said to be granted the same powers to end the magical realms existence. Except she didn't use it on magical folk, she used it on muggles. And if magical endowed people could be killed by it, you know she easily could kill Muggles. And she did, by the thousands. She was part of the "Black Plague Epidemic" that they used to cover up the war."

Selena now faced Hermione. "But before she died, she cast a spell for her soul to be reincarnated 300 years later." Selena softly patted her chest. "That what they thought the baby would be a reincarnate of a muggle slayer, who died for the murders she committed." She sighed. "The professor was convinced they should find the baby right away, because if Voldemort got a hold of her, there was not telling what he might do."

She smiled grimly at Hermione. "And then, when the baby was born, the couple was so scared that they hid the her, and cast spells on her, to make it look like their other child. For only the reincarnate of the witch would have the mark of the snake, and eyes of silver."

Selena started crying, "But that wasn't enough, so they sent the baby to a magical family who hid her and when Voldemort found out who her parents were and went looking for her……."

She started to sob, trying to hold it all in. "she lost both of her parents that night and almost lost her twin brother too, if it were not for her mother's quick thinking."

Hermione walked over to Selena and just held her, as the girl began to bawl now. " and if it were not for her, her brother would still have his mother and father to love him, not some aunt and uncle that hide him all the bloody time!"

"Shusssssh." Hermione said calmly and started to rock her gently as they both stood.

As her sobs subsided, Selena tuned towards Hermione. "Please don't tell anyone what I have told you, not even Harry." Hermione started to say, "He deserves to know………"

Selena interrupted her, "Know what? That his sister is the one destined to kill him? Or that I am the reincarnate of the daughter of Salazar Slitherin?" she gave a bitter laugh. "What a way to be totally convinced fate screwed you over when it came to family."


	6. A step back in time, and a mirror image

Lol this chapter is dedicated to my friend Heath, who bugged me every day about a new chapter for a month. I finally got it up, silly one! Enjoy Heath and everyone else!

Selene pulled a necklace out from under her tunic. The chain was simple silver, but the amulet was carved from dark jade, and in the shape of a snake eye. Hermione watched her movements hesitantly; still not sure whether to stop her or just watch and see what would happen. Selene, grasped the amulet in the palm of her hand, and winced at how cold it was, despite being pressed against her body heat for so long.

She held it up in the light.

"This," she said softly, "Is the eye of Slytherin, and it hold's half of Salisa Slytherin's soul within." Hermione looked at her closely. "Only half?" she asked nervously, watching Selene's face for a reaction.

Selene nodded. "I want to show you, who is the possessor of the other half, and why but to do that we need to go back in time." She offered her hand to Hermione, who didn't even hesitate before taking it. Selene held out the amulet in front of them, and started to chant.

"Domisssiha, tissssda eperssssso conissssssssiona." Or at least that's what Hermione heard. The Parsel-tongued girl was actually speaking in English. "Open this door to the past, I command you." A blinding light, and then, it was if they had been transported into another world.

Every thing had taken on the look of a 1920's movie, all black and white. They were in Diagon Alley, but everything had a look of being 100 years older. Witches and wizards zoomed past, obviously in a hurry. Besides the time frame and other little details, it wasn't much different than the present. A tall man, who had long thick blond hair, and a long black robe stepped out from an alley way. He had a scar that ran down the left side of his face, and his nose was bent slightly, like it had been broken and never healed right.

He carried his wand out of his robes, down next to his side, like he was expecting to be attacked at any moment.

Hermione thought he looked familiar, but before she could say anything to Selene, a young woman walked toward them and the man. She had long black hair, that shimmered, and though they couldn't see the color of her eyes, Hermione could tell they were light colored, a silver mix, like Selene's. Hermione held back a gulp. This woman was only a little taller than Selene and had the same bone structure as her. In fact, this woman could pass as an older version of Selene. She had on long grey robes, but they were stained with something dark, and it dripped on the stone path as she walked. She wasn't alone. A man and a woman, flanked the woman. They were both equally drenched in the dark liquid, and it ran down their grey robes and made a trail beside them. Their faces were mostly hidden in shadow, but the girls could sense something about them. Both girls instinctively stepped aside at the group plunged towards them, even though they would have passed through them like ghosts.

By now, the passing witches and wizards had sensed the presence of the group, and all paused as the leader faced the man that had come from the alley way. She stepped close to him, and he wrinkled his nose as if he smelled something foul and stepped away. The woman through back her head and laughed. "Afraid Daren?" she asked coldly, taking a stance that was both arrogant and bored. The blond man lifted his wand. His eyes were cold and dark. "Salisa Slytherin, I am here to deliver your punishment to you, on behalf of the Council and to your followers." His lips twisted in disgust as he viewed her companions. "It seems only fitting that I do this, when you are covered with the blood of innocents." The woman identified at Salisa tossed her hair nonchalantly. "Muggles and Mud bloods." She spat indifferently. "I was only trying to purify the blood line, but if you have such a love towards them…"

She pulled out something from beneath her cloak and turned towards the crowd. She muttered a few words, and a blinding light made both Selene and Hermione close their eyes and ears to the screams that followed. When the light was gone, dozens of bodies lined the streets. Screaming women and children and a few men yelled at their loved ones to arise, to no avail. A dark liquid, the same that coated Salisa, poured out into the streets. The girls were glad they could not see its true color.

When Salisa turned back, Hermione could see her tuck the same amulet Selene wore back into her robes. A twisted smile lit Salisa's lips. "I'll kill the half breeds too, it doesn't matter to me. My father wants a perfect magic world full of only pure bloods." She paused to raise her wand and point it at the man. "And I intend to give it to him."

Salisa tilted her head. "Any last words, Daren Malfroy?" He shook his head. "Only my pity for you, for turning into this moster Salisa."

They began to battle, using curses and spells that neither girl had heard of before. They muttered them so fast; the girls couldn't even hear the words. Bright shots of light went back and forth between them like fireworks.

Finally, a bright light that blinded both girls for what seemed for enternity.Screams followed.

Then, all there was, was darkness.


	7. A note to my little flamer friend

Lol since I have been accused of being unoriginal, as far as my character, let me explain

Selene has Auburn hair, because Lily's hair was red, and James's hair was dark. The cross genetics of a first born girl, therefore lean more towards having her mothers hair color than her fathers. She did not have pure red hair, because her father had such dark hair, it mutated the genes and came up with a darker brown color with red inlays.

Her eye color is a result of a spell because Lily's eyes are green, and Selene's eyes are really silver. Now, since silver eyes are a trait of the Slytherin blood line, and the green eyes are a trait common, but used only in effect in this story really to the Potter blood line, don't you think that she would use a spell to combined the two?

I don't mind flamers; everyone is entitled to take a flame thrower to my story if they wish, it's a free country and all that but pls. Have a real flame, not some half butted campfire.

P thank you and have a nice day


End file.
